


Bon Voyage

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan angst, bang chan fluff, bang chan imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 2.8kWarnings: Swearing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Bon Voyage

Chan had been sneakily watching you through the rear view mirror for the past hour as he continued driving down the highway to their next destination. They’d rented a van for the road trip and between all of them and the luggage combined, it was extremely crowded. You were forced to sit between Minho and Hyunjin in the middle row while Chan drove and Felix occupied the passenger seat to give directions. On the other side of Hyunjin sat Jisung while the remaining boys crammed themselves in the last row, all of you looking much like a can of sardines. 

The boys were on break for almost two weeks so they’d decided to have some fun with the time they were given. Chan had asked his members if they’d be okay with you tagging along and they agreed, because after all, you were practically family to them.

You were thrilled to be able to spend some much needed time with your boyfriend, and the others, because you rarely got to see them thanks to their busy schedules. This trip was the perfect way to make up for lost time, or at least you’d thought so. You were three days into your trip and, other than sleeping at night, Chan had hardly spent any of that time with you. You were beyond confused. _Had you done something to upset him? Did he actually want you to be there? Did he only ask you to tag along so that the boys wouldn’t question him._ The questions were eating you alive, which is why you confronted Chan that morning while you were packing your things up to leave for the next part of your trip.

_“Channie, what’s wrong?” you asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as you watched him shove a t-shirt into his suitcase. He didn’t even turn around to acknowledge you._

_“Nothing’s wrong,” Chan answered, no emotion laced in his voice. You furrowed your brows in confusion._

_“I’m not stupid. I can tell something’s up with you,” you said, rising from the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged you off dramatically and turned his head to cut his eyes at you._

_“If I said nothing’s wrong, then nothing’s wrong,” Chan snapped at you. You stepped backwards, hurt visible across your face._

_“Cut the crap. You’ve done nothing but avoid me this entire trip so far. Just tell me what I did to make you so mad,” you snapped back. Chan just rolled his eyes._

_“Stop being so dramatic.” Your jaw tensed up in anger. You didn’t come on this trip to argue with your boyfriend._

_“I should’ve just fucking stayed home. Sorry for ruining your trip, Chris.” And with that, you snatched your suitcase off the bed and stomped out of the hotel room._

It’d been a couple hours since your fight with Chan and you had yet to speak with him, despite his attempts to engage you in conversation, merely just nodding or shaking your head in response. The boys had noticed the tense atmosphere between the two of you but decided not to touch on the subject for everyone’s sake. Chan knew he was in the wrong but he wanted to be able to apologize to you in private, rather than inside a crowded van with the others as witnesses, so he was forced to focus on driving while you sat comfortably between his members and gave him the silent treatment. He knew he deserved it because you were right, he hadn’t spent any time with you. He realized his reasoning behind his actions was stupid and the wrong way to go about it but he’d only done this because he hadn’t wanted to crowd you or to annoy the boys with your PDA. The only time you’d been alone with each other was at night in your hotel room, but by the time you were in bed, the two of you were so exhausted from the constant driving and activities that you both fell asleep instantly.

“Are we there yet?” Jisung whined annoyingly. Everyone, including you, rolled their eyes at the boy.

“I hate to break it to you but we still have four hours to go,” Chan said. Several of the boys groaned in response.

“Where are we even going?” Jeongin asked curiously. Chan and Felix had planned the majority of the trip and decided to keep parts of it secret for more excitement.

“The beach,” Chan answered, making eye contact with you through the rear view mirror in hopes of getting some sort of reaction. He knew how much you loved the beach and wanted to make sure you had just as much fun as the others. Instead, you turned your head away to look outside the window next to Minho. You heard the way Chan sighed disappointedly, his attention turning back to the road as Felix instructed him to take the next exit.

Watching the trees turn to a blur, your eyes began to droop closed as fatigue washed over your body. Your head fell back against your seat as you attempted to stretch your legs out in front of you as best as you could. Your eyes shot open when you felt a hand pull your head, looking up to see Minho watching you.

“If you’re tired, you can lay on me. I don’t mind,” Minho whispered, a kind smile on his face. You returned his smile before placing your head on his shoulder and getting comfortable, allowing yourself to fall asleep rather quickly. Minho shifted just slightly so your neck wouldn’t be stiff later, then decided you had the right idea. Sleep was the perfect way to pass the time, which is exactly why Minho leaned his head against yours and followed suit, his eyes falling shut almost instantly.

All the while, Chan had been watching the entire interaction, his chest tightening with anger at the sight of you snuggled up against his member. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from his intense grip. Felix noticed Chan’s shift in behavior and lightly punched his shoulder.

“You good, dude?” Felix asked, his eyebrows raised in concern. Chan snapped out of whatever gaze he was in and loosened his grip, giving Felix a half smile before nodding slightly.

“Yeah, of course,” Chan said. His eyes shifted towards the mirror for just a moment before he turned his attention back on the road. That should be him back there, your head on his shoulder while you slept. Alas, he was required to drive, plus, it’s not like you’d even do something like that with him considering you were still mad at him.

~

A hand laid gently on your shoulder, shaking you awake. Your eyes peered open to see Hyunjin leaning towards you, a playful smile on his face.

“Sleep well?” he asked. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and nodded before straightening up in your seat. The sun had begun to set, turning the sky a darker shade of orange.

“What time is it?” you asked groggily. You noticed you were the only one still in the car as you moved to unbuckle your seatbelt.

“A little after seven,” Hyunjin told you before climbing out of the van, you following behind him. The boys’ attention turned towards you as you finally emerged. They’d taken the liberty in removing all the luggage beforehand. You assumed they hadn’t woken you because you were still sleeping, only doing so when needed.

“Hello sleeping beauty,” Minho chuckled, looking at your obvious bedhead. You noticed the way Chan quietly huffed out of the corner of your eye before he headed towards the beach house, disappearing inside. The rest of the boys followed after as you carried your luggage inside, sitting it in the hallway. With everyone gathered, Chan faced the group.

“So we’ll be here for the remainder of the trip. A few of us can run to grab food and bring it back while the rest of you decide on rooms, they’re all pretty much the same,” Chan informed all of you.

“Seungmin, Chan, and I can go get food. Everyone okay with pizza for tonight?” Felix asked, receiving several nods in response. “Okay, we’ll be back in an hour.” Immediately, the three of them left, wanting to get the food and bring it back as soon as possible considering they’d been in the car for almost an entire day. They wanted nothing more than to relax. Chan, however, had planned to stay back and talk to you, but since Felix volunteered him to go as well, his plan would have to be delayed until later. With those three absent, the remainder of the group scattered across the house in search of the perfect room while you plopped down on the nearest couch. As long as you had a bed, you didn’t really care too much about where you slept.

“Hey Y/N?” Minho called from down the hall. Without moving, you hollered back.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a room with a king sized bed. You and Chan should take that one,” Minho said, appearing in the doorway of the living room. His suitcase was no longer by his side, assuming he’d picked his room already. You nodded, standing from your spot and grabbing both yours and Chan’s bags and heading off in the direction that Minho pointed you in. Walking through the last door at the end of the hall, you placed your luggage at the front of the large bed and sat on the mattress, resting your head in your hands.

You wondered how the rest of this trip would go since your boyfriend was acting the way he was. It was probably best to just stay out of the way unless you were needed. This was supposed to be a trip to remember and instead, you were feeling miserable, wishing you were back home. _At least you were at the beach_ , you thought. With that thought in your mind, you stood from the bed and made your way back out to the others, all of the gathered on the couches watching something on the TV.

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be out on the beach,” you informed the boys before walking out the back door. The sun had completely set at this point, leaving the moon to shine brightly in its absence. Walking down the boardwalk, you reached the sand in no time–perks of staying on the beach, right? Kicking off your shoes, you left them on the steps before walking towards the shore. The beach was deserted, everyone already back in the comfort of their homes, leaving you to enjoy the view alone. You didn’t mind though, you took this opportunity to clear your head. You’d been stressed out over the past few days and you wanted nothing more than to relax and spend time with your boyfriend, but it didn’t seem like you’d get that. Sighing, you found a spot to sit, curling your knees into your chest as you watched the waves crash against the shore. Something about the way the moon shone over the water and sound of the waves brought a sense of peace over you. You rested your head against your knees, completely entranced by the scene before you.

From behind, Chan slowly approached you, a box in one hand and two drinks in the other. You hadn’t noticed him until he released a quiet cough, an attempt to grab your attention. You turned your head at the sound, noticing it was him and immediately turning back to look at the ocean. Chan sighed. _That was to be expected_ , he thought as he joined your side, placing the items carefully onto the sand.

“I’m sorry,” Chan said, breaking the silence. You weren’t going to give in, he needed to work for it. Staying silent, you refused to look at him. “I wasn’t doing it on purpose, I promise.” You scoffed in response but still faced forward. If you wouldn’t look at him then he’d give you no other choice. Moving from your side, he crowded in front of you, blocking your view. Rolling your eyes, you moved to stand but Chan reached his hand out to stop you.

“Please just hear me out,” Chan pleaded desperately. Part of you wanted to leave him behind, wanting him to feel the way you’ve been feeling, however, the other part of you wanted him to explain himself. Resuming your previous position, you stared back at Chan, stone faced as you waited for him to begin.

“It’s going to sound stupid but I hadn’t been spending time with you because I didn’t want to come off as clingy and I wanted you to take this time to relax as well, regardless if I’m here or not. I also didn’t want to annoy the boys. You and I know how we tend to be and since I invited you on this trip with them, I didn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable with our PDA,” Chan admitted. You rolled your eyes in response. “I know it’s stupid but I thought it was the best idea.”

“You’re right,” you finally said, Chan’s eyes lighting up slightly at your voice before he grimaced. “It is stupid.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Chan repeated.

“No, you shouldn’t have. There’s a difference in toning down the PDA and straight up ignoring someone. Even the boys noticed and asked me about it, but I didn’t know what to tell them!” you shouted out of frustration. “I came on this trip to spend time with you! I never get to see you anymore. And you’re right, the boys know how we get and yet, they still agreed for me to come. Did you not consider that?” you asked. Chan shook his head, causing you to sigh.

“I’m not asking you to makeout with me in the center of the room. All I want is a little quality time with you. Every time we do something, you’re off doing who knows what and I’m stuck hanging out with Minho or Hyunjin.” At the mention of Minho’s name, Chan huffed. “What now?” you groaned.

“I saw the way you fell asleep on Minho,” Chan pouted childishly. You closed your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose out of irritation.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve been in the car all fucking day and I was tired. You and I both know that it’s hard for me to sleep unless I’m cuddled up next to someone, so maybe if you’d been giving me attention these past few days, I would’ve slept properly and wouldn’t have needed to sleep in the car.” Chan knew you were right, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for what had happened.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Chan said guilty, looking down at the sand in between the two of you. You sighed.

“Chan, I didn’t come on this trip to spend time with Minho or anyone else, I came because I wanted to be with you. I don’t think that’s too much to ask for, do you?” you asked. Chan’s eyes raised back up to look at you as he shook his head. 

“Of course not. I’m just stupid and I wish I would’ve realized sooner instead of wasting half of the trip,” Chan pouted again. Regardless of what he did, you still didn’t like to see him sad.

“But we still have a few days left. I’d say that’s enough time to make it up to me,” you said, watching Chan’s eyes fill with hope as he leaned forward towards you.

“Wait, really?” Chan asked, watching as you nodded your head. “I promise I’ll spend every minute with you. By the time this trip is over, the boys will be sick of us,” Chan said.

“As if they weren’t already,” you laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Chan’s face. Oh how much he’d missed that.

“Even you might be sick of me,” Chan laughed lightly. You reached your hands out to grab his cheeks.

“Impossible,” you smiled, pulling his face towards yours and placing a kiss to his lips. Chan pouted when you pulled away, trying to chase your lips with his own, causing another laugh to escape you. “Later, lover boy. I’m hungry,” you said. As if on cue, your stomach growled, causing Chan to smile. Sitting back on his heels, Chan reached for the pizza he’d brought out earlier and placed it on your lap. Handing you one of the drinks, he joined you by your side as the two of you ate pizza and watched the waves crash in a peaceful silence. Chan wasn’t kidding when he said you’d probably be sick of him by the time this was all over because he fully intended to be glued to your side at all times, starting now as he leaned over, placing a kiss to the side of your forehead, you leaning into his side with a content smile on your face.


End file.
